SCEFF vs SCENTERN 2
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Ever since Intern 2 left, Jeff Pookie (Scene's boyfriend) has been his replacement. But Scene has some thoughts in her head that makes her think she loved Intern 2 more than Jeff. WHAT SHOULD SHE DO? DISCLAIMER: this was written when the episode "KISS AND TELL" was released.
1. Introduction

**hey scentern 2 shippers! this story is my first love triangle, so tell me what you think! :) also, this takes place after intern 2 leaves. when I was writing this, that episode wasnt released, so just letting u guyz know!**

Scene's P.O.V:

Jeff Pookie, my boyfriend, is now Intern 2's replacement. IM SO SUPER EXCITED THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS ALSO AN INTERN! But, sometimes, I miss Intern 2. I mean, he was the only employee that was never annoyed by my personality. But Jeff doesn't get annoyed either.

I miss Intern 2. I know Jeff's my boyfriend and all, but he's REALLY distracting. Then again, so was Intern 2—

Wait, WHAT?

I don't like Intern 2! I only have room for one man in my life: Jeff, and that's that! Intern 2 and I were just best friends and best coworkers, IVE NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!

"Hey, Norma! You want some gobstoppers?", Jeff asked. I realized that I've been typing "gobstoppers" over and over. "Oh, uhhhhh, sure." He gives me a box and I put a blue one in my mouth. It was my favorite.

Norma, what are you going to do?, I thought to myself. Intern 2 is a friend, not a crush or BOYFRIEND. I needed to go somewhere to clear my head.

"Jeff, I'm going to the bathroom. Cover for me?", I asked. He nodded and I closed my laptop and went to the bathroom. I needed some to think. I needed to choose if I like Intern 2 as a friend or more than that.

IM SO CONFUUUUUUSED!

**done! New chapter coming soon! If u like this chapter, check out my other story, "Wrong Guy". I know this was short, but longer chapters coming soon! Peace! :) **


	2. Confessions and Panic Attacks

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but don't worry, here's a new chapter!**

Intern 2's P.O.V:

I have just started my job at the acid factory, making sexy flowcharts. It was a job that I have wanted forever, because I can just sit and make flowcharts everyday! But, then again, MyMusic will still be the best job I've ever had.

There was just something about that place that made it perfect. Was it the quality of the office supplies, the high speed internet?

Or was a certain someone that I've loved. But she loves someone else. And he happens to have taken my job as the new intern.

Yep, I'm talking about Scene.

Scene, the girl obsessed with Tumblr, memes, Nyan Cat, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Black Veil Brides, candy, neon colored highlights in her hair, avatars, anime, and many other happy things.

She was the only one at the office that didn't get annoyed by my personality, never said "SHUT UP, INTERN 2!" and, most importantly, she was trying to make me more, you know, fun.

When I found out she has a boyfriend, I couldn't help but try not to be jealous. I think I played it off well, because I even suggested a date for them at the pencil factory. But I can't help but think she's found her soulmate. Jeff likes almost everything that Scene likes. And what do me and her have in common? NOTHING!

I think I should get back to work now, but before I do that, I'm making a pros and cons list if Scene and I should be together or Scene and Jeff should be together.

Oh my goodness! I still love SCENE!

Jeff's P.O.V:

My girlfriend, Norma, is not like any other girls. She's so cute, funny and happy. She's the perfect girl in the world. Also, her avatar is just as adorable.

"You!" I looked up and saw my boss, Indie. "Your new nickname is Straight Edge. And don't shut up. You can talk as much as you want!" Then he went back in his office. _Straight Edge, _I thought. _What a great nickname!_

Now I can call Norma by her work name, Scene. I was waiting until I would get a nickname before I called her Scene. Then, right about then, Scene ran out of the bathroom. She collapsed and started freaking out.

Panic attack.

"Scene, you okay?" I tried to comfort her just like a normal boyfriend. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. Country came to her side. "By golly, what's goin' on here?" She asked me. I told her what happened and she called an ambulance.

"Scene! It's me, Jeff! Your boyfriend!" I yelled over her screaming. The rest of the workers, except Indie, came to the scene (no pun intended). Techno and Dubstep were trying to calm her down with a sparkly ball. It didn't work.

Metal tried to remember a Panic! At The Disco song and sang a lyric, but it didn't work. Nerdcore found an Avatar: The Last Airbender episode and put it on for her to watch. She still was freaking out. Right around that time, the ambulance came and took her to a mental hospital.

The last words I heard her say was, "INTERN 2!"

**now this is where shit gets real! Be sure to review and PM me for ideas. **


	3. The Worries and Fights

**Hey fellow MyMusicians! Seen the new episode? Intern 2—I mean Flowchart—said "Well sure, there are certain things and people I miss." WHAT IF HES TALKING ABOUT SCENE?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! By the way, here's the new chapter. (Kudos to The Night Owl Revolution for this awesome idea. ;))**

Scene's P.O.V:

All this love thing is making me so stressed out that I ended up having a panic attack! But I will admit this—

I do like Intern 2. There, I said it.

I was so sad when he left MyMusic because he finished college. I mean, it's not the same without him! Jeff—wait, STRAIGHT EDGE—is cool and all, and we're dating and have SOOOO much in common. But, Intern 2! INTERN 2! He makes me feel comfortable and—I'll admit—he was the one thing I looked forward to at work everyday.

I loved him, but now I love someone else.

Intern 2's P.O.V:

"Flowchart! Would you like some coffee?" Andrew **(A/N: I don't know what the guy's name is so I'm calling him Andrew.) **said. I gave a thumbs up as I typed up the pros and cons list of Spookie **(now I'm calling them by the real ship name rather than what I put in the title.) **and Scentern 2. I was starting to wonder what's been going on lately with myself.

I know I should be happy for her and Jeff, but I have a strong feeling that she's dating the wrong guy. Maybe I should call her and tell her how I feel. She'll probably not feel the same, but at least she'll know how I feel. I took out my phone, inhaled deeply, and pressed my speed dial for Scene.**  
**

_Pick up, Scene! Please?, _I thought. I waited another second, then it finally picked up.

"Scene, there's something I have to tell you." I began, but I was cut short when I heard someone else's voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "Oh, Intern 2! Thank God I'm glad to hear your voice!"

A panicked Jeff.

"What happened? Everything OK?" I asked, trying to be calm. "Scene was having a panic attack! We just came to the mental hospital!" He said.

I was shocked, but also very worried. "OK, I'll be there as soon as I can!" I hung up, grabbed my car keys and signed out to go. I heard Andrew say, "Boss! Your coffee!", but I was already opening my car door and was on the road.

When I got there, everyone from the office—even Indie—was there, panicking and worrying. Country was praying to all of the gods, Metal was pacing, Techno and Dubstep were snuggling worriedly, Nerdcore was in a Gandalf cosplay and was muttering a Doctor Who reference and Indie sat quietly.

The first person to see me was Dubstep. "Everyone! It's Intern 2!" He wubbed as Techno also spotted me. Everyone came to my side as Jeff came out.

"Is she OK?", I asked. He shook his head and pointed to the door. "She's in there." I nodded and opened the door.

"Scene?", I said when I came in. She sat up straight with her eyes open. "Fight him, Intern 2! FIGHT!", she said. I was confused. "Fight who?"

"Fight the one I love. Fight Jeff!"

**hope you guys liked it! Can you guys believe the last episode is TOMORROW?! (by the time you read this, it would be today) Still it's really sad. Well, peace! :)**


	4. Author's Note (WE WON!)

i want everyone to stay calm when i say this. Scentern 2 shippers...

* * *

WE WON!

IF YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE ABOUT WHAT I'M SAYING, WATCH THE FINALE **RIGHT NOW! **IT IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND NOW MY ENDING WILL BE PERFECT!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(sorry for unleashing my inner fangirl, lol. XD)

signed,

Overly Fangirling Scentern 2 Shipper


End file.
